


Husband Trumps Captain

by skargasm



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash wants Zoe to listen to him instead of the Captain and this is one of those times.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband Trumps Captain

“This would be one of those times when what I say trumps the Captain?” Wash kissed her sweat dampened neck, rubbing his body over hers. She was covered in sweat, the heated, scarlet cheeks of her ass pressing against his groin. 

She muttered something that he didn't quite catch but he recognised the language enough to know she was swearing. 

“Now, Zoe, you know swearing at me just adds to the number. By my reckoning, you're due another five.” An erotic undulation distracted him and he realised the next spanking would have to wait because he couldn't. Not any longer.


End file.
